


Out of Time: Special

by LaniAhava



Series: Time [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Consequences after Bazooka hiccups, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniAhava/pseuds/LaniAhava
Summary: Events that never would have happen if it were not for Tsuna's time jumps to save each to his precious family from being obliviated from the past. Short stories after Out of Time.





	1. The Sun that Searches

_"See if you can find me!" Reborn boasted._

_Reborn shows his best disguises during Vongola's Ninth Generation's guardians downtime._

_Timoteo, the Ninth Vongola boss smiled, happy that Reborn was no longer sulking about his curse (and missing potential partner from before his curse). His eyes were quickly trained at the smirking green plant. It was rather obvious. When he turned back to his guardians though, the Ninth sweatdropped._

_"Wow! He is good!"_

_"Amazing, one of the best!"_

_"Hm. He will be a great undercover agent, indeed."_

_Timoteo could tell his guardians truly meant it too._ Well as long as he is happy, is good enough with me _._

_He chuckles at the sight of his guardians let out surprised gasps or curses when Reborn revealed himself._

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Reborn knew the Ninth knew where he was, but he wouldn't let that him know because the man already lost three sons to death and feels that is just the beginning of such of tragedy. For the Vongola boss gave him place to rest. It may not be home, but at least he doesn't worry about being attacked by his allies.

He feels bad he couldn’t do anything about the quick succession of deaths of the Ninth’s sons. At that moment, Reborn was searching for Yoshi and wasn't informed until it was too late. When he returned, Reborn stayed longer in case Xanxus might be next.

That is when he realized Mammon's ability to find impossible people (even if for a high price). He threatens (there was no way he begged!) Mammon to help him find Yoshi. Unfortunately, as of late, the Mist Arcobaleno been hiding from him along with the Varia. Reborn feels suspicious.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

He was training the Chiavarone tenth heir AKA Pipsqueak Dino (he feels the boy will be great boss), when the Ninth (sounding so older since he last heard him) call in a favor. Without a second thought, he went to pick up the few reports of the new heir of Vongola Famiglia. Reborn didn't had the heart to ask what became of Xanxus, his last living son.

When he read the reports, Reborn had second thoughts of the new possible Vongola heir: less than stellar grades (an understatement) with no ambition and piercing shrieks that he had to have Leon to hold him back from shooting the boy.

Yet...

He felt a strange familiarity from the young boy. The sky flames remind him of Yoshi's strange sky flames. Reborn scoffed to himself a sky flame is a sky flame, no one knows much about them to begin with. Though Shamal the pervert who surprisingly toning down his conquest of anything that moves with a skirt, smirks at Reborn knowingly.

He feels he is missing something.

The familiar feeling was stronger when he saw the boy stand between him and the possibility of death in the Representative battles. Within the flickering powerful Sky flames were strength and eerie likeness with the years ago of Yoshi's strange flames.

That is when he began to wonder how is this possible. _Could it be...?_

He feels dread as his Dame student's power gets stronger too quickly for Reborn can help him control it.

 


	2. Confusing signals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up is Mukuro~

_If someone who dared to enter M.M.'s room (and survive), one will see many alarm clocks and remains of most of them around her room. They were rather cheap to come by, for her anyways with her ongoing conquest of rich men giving presents to her (Mukuro-sama will always have her heart)._

_Currently, she is training with her clarinet, the Burning Vibrato. Clock after clock, she explodes and time how long it takes to do so. Being locked up in Vendicare did_ wonders _to her technique. As in badly, especially when they are going to fight the Vongola famiglia soon. Of course, she also venting out about the recent inclusion of that Chrome girl._

_That one-eyed usurper has been taking away Mukuro-sama time from her. M.M. is not happy. Normally she would have shown her place or destroyed her, but Mukuro-sama needs that girl._

_"What is so great about her anyways?" M.M. muttered. She looks up and sees Yume-chan, the newly residential kitten in Kokuyo Land. M.M. tries her best to ignore that little furball that she knows is that girl's pet. But the thing is too cute for M.M. to ignore and tries to catch her. Yume-chan scratched her face in retaliation and got out of her room._

_Furious, M.M. barely stomps out of her room when Chrome's returns to their base for her report. M.M. scowls at the girl, but looks doting at Mukuro-sama, who signaled his two underlings to join him._

_"HAHAHA!" Ken laughs at the scratch on M.M.'s face._

_"Shut up! You want to have a matching one?!" Ken’s amusement turns to irritation._

_"Mukuro-sama, the young boy wields a Sky flame," Chrome shyly put in._

_Everyone else looked rather thoughtful and turned to Mukuro for guidance. At this, M.M. feels like she is missing something, but isn't sure what._

_After a long beat of silence, "We’re still going to proceed and if he is worthy..."_

_M.M. hates it when she is left out. She’ll double her training and decides to buy more alarm clocks._

_-M.M., Kokuyo gang_

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

While he controlled Lancia to destroy the mafia, Mukuro searched for Cloak-san. After all, only those with fine control of their flames, especially someone wielding something as rare as Sky flames, should be in the mafia or connected to it.

There were some vague rumors of an orange cloak saving the Gokudera ex-heir years back. Yet, what truly caught his attention was a dream.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

He was surprised to find someone so close to him that their dreams synchronized such a way that he can speak with this little girl and her to him. The young girl's power was very strong, yet so pure compared to his dark soul tainted by mafia blood he spilled (he doesn't feel anything about using his close escape thanks to Cloak-san by creating more chaos, risking being found again by the Vindice).

One night, he wondered (worried) she was not there anymore. Only for her to appear again lingering in his dreams for a long time. As they spoke, it made him wonder, why she would not wake up.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

At one point, he decided to use her to expand his reach. After all one can never have enough subordinates, willing or unwilling. He was close to swaying her, but she seemed bit resistant as if something seemed to hold her back.

Mukuro found out when the young girl agreed to follow him under one condition: to search for the orange cloaked young man, Yoshi-san.

Mukuro smirked and readily agreed. When Chrome, the newly named young girl and his new vessel, explained the young man disappeared again. Unfortunate, yes, but he finally found a solid lead.

A lead that led to Japan.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Mukuro sighs to himself, staring at the cracked ceiling of Kokuyo Land, _For all I know Yoshi-san might already be dead_.

Out of boredom and curiosity, Mukuro appears in Tsunayoshi's room during his study group meetings.

"Oya, Tsunayoshi! Did you ever have an older brother?" Mukuro asked. He made himself comfortable on Tsunayoshi's bed, playing with his trident. Tsunayoshi in the other hand, sits up from the floor carefully. The young Sky probably failed another question from Reborn.

"W-what? I don't think so," Tsunayoshi frowned.

"Are you implying something, you crazy pineapple?!" the little faithful right-hand man-child asked.

"Shame," Mukuro ignored Reborn's look as he lets out a long sigh, Mukuro dramatically sighed and sit up, "I wanted see if I could have a pair of bodies to possess to share with Chrome.”

This  Storm brat was speechless.

"Mukuro you sure have a dirty mind, huh?" the Rain ignorant brat nervously laughed.

Tsunayoshi hid his bright red face in his hands, lamenting something about being surrounded by weirdos. Mukuro only smirked and disappeared.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

 _Still no reports of Yoshi..._ Mukuro fears the possibilities of Yoshi's disappearance.

"Mukuro-sama, we’ve found reports of Yoshi-san," Chikusa interrupted Mukuro's thoughts. Behind the usual quiet subordinate of his came in Ken and M.M.

"Oh really?" Mukuro smirked.

At last something to work with. Being with that Decimo brat had him distracted on his life mission on locating Yoshi-san which is next to taking over the world and destroying the mafia.

"Those punks of that biting prefect also been looking for him and only recently got hold of interesting info, byon!" Ken put in rather excited.

"Well?" Mukuro was getting impatient at the suspense.

"Its top secret, so it will arrive tomorrow," M.M. put in as she shrugged, not really understanding the gravity of the situation.

 _Hmm, I guess I can wait a little longer..._ Mukuro hide his disappointment at smirking rather darker than usual at the nervous trio.

When Chrome suddenly came into the base running, "Bossu is missing!"

Mukuro turned to Chrome confused, "My dear Chrome, he went on some training with that toddler earlier in the week."

Ken complained, "Shame too. Since I thought for sure there was going to be free food for that one party thing."

"As if I would have gone. I still need to practice on my clarinet," M.M. snorted as she checked her phone for any sales at the Namimori shopping mall.

"No! He said that so we wouldn't panic!" Chrome interrupted.

"What?!" The quartet yelled at her in surprise.

"Do you remember the beginning of this week? " Chrome asked Mukuro as his other three subordinates decided to take a tactful retreat.

"Of course, that kitten called and I also went to fight skylark... " Mukuro frowned. He knows something is off, but what?

"The others also sounded confused and checked their phones that even floating man* was curious by the VX-Phone acting up for no reason he understands!"

"Then I guess we’re going to search for him," Mukuro responded at Chrome's worried face.

The things he does for repaying debt to a Sky flame user. Yep, that boy is really trying to distract him from his life mission. Tsunayoshi owes him big time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Giannini


	3. Same ol' Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Extreme use of Extremeness.

_Sometimes Kyoko fears for her brother. He always fighting someone older, stronger, or scarier. Sometimes all three._

_Then Yoshi-sensei came. He taught him to be stronger. To choose his fights. To not forget why he fights._

_Even though Kyoko still didn’t like it, but she can see the fire in her big brother’s eyes when he fights. It makes him happy especially when Yoshi-sensei trained him._

_After Yoshi-sensei *_ daydreams of being married to the mysterious orange cloaked knight _* left for another mission before their very eyes, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Once, Hana-chan saw the drawings Kyoko made of her childhood crush and thought it was cute. Kyoko knows she is being nice, but must she still call her brother a monkey?_

_Her big brother doesn't mind though. He fights and face life with such determination that Kyoko wishes she had that. To face her fears and danger while keeping her head up high. Maybe she can show how much she loves Tsuna-kun, especially now that Haru realized she likes Hayato-kun._

_There were times Kyoko prays every day for her brother to come back to her especially now that Yoshi-sensei is not here anymore to save her big brother when he goes too far. Nowadays, she prays that her brother be like Yoshi-sensei and protect Tsuna-kun from those older, stronger or scary people, or all three._

_—Kyoko Sasagawa, Namimori Middle School idol_

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Ryohei doesn't mind the extreme responsibility to take care of his extreme little sister even though sometimes they take turns taking care of each other. She extremely cooks their food and he extremely fights anyone who picks on her (he still extremely mad about the Mochida thing, thank goodness for his extreme little brother). He opens an extreme club for boxing, even if few came. Which is unfair since not extreme Mochida has many not extreme people.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

He still extremely wonders how is Master Yoshi doing. Is he extremely beating up other unextreme men? Although he extremely reminded how Sawada has the same extreme flames as Master Yoshi.

Maybe they are extremely related. He extremely asked that to the pineapple once. He extremely laughed one second and the next went extremely quiet before he did his extreme thing of disappearance!

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"Ah Sasagawa! Glad you came by in your own free will and not on a hospital bed or by your sister," the woman doctor extremely greeted Ryohei. Ryohei could still extremely tell she was extremely sad.

"WHAT IS EXTREMELY WRONG?!"

"Well I miss your old Master—" she extremely began.

"YOU EXTREMELY WANT TO MEET HIM?!" She looked extremely happy in response.

Unfortunately, she extremely got quiet when Ryohei extremely came back with a curious Master Pao Pao (Reborn).

"MASTER PAO PAO! MEET MISS DOCTOR TO THE EXTREME!" The woman extremely cried biting an extreme handkerchief for some extreme reason.

Master Pao Pao was extremely confused.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Now that everything extremely calm down from going extremely to the future, then extreme fighting babies and healing, Ryohei thought back of a certain photo. He is still extremely shocked at the women on the photo with his extreme older self. They both look extremely happy. Maybe he will ask his extremely small sister for some extreme advice.

"Onii-san!" Ryohei's extreme little brother greeted him.

"EXTREMELY GOOD MORNING!"

"Were you able to rest well from the crazy training?" the younger boy whispered to Ryohei.

"I EXTREMELY DID! THOUGH I EXTREMELY DREAM OF KYOKO-CHAN'S FRIEND!"

"Oh," the extreme little brother responded, as if extremely afraid to ask, "what was it about?"

"..." Ryohei frowned and stop jogging in place, "I EXTREMELLY DON'T REMEMBER!"

The boy laughed, but Ryohei knew it wasn't mocking like those in his classes whenever the teacher asks him to answer a question. His was more fondly and extremely kind.

"Well I have to go, Onii-san, can you…?" Ryohei might be dumb, but he can see a crush right in front of him especially aimed at his extreme sister. He extremely knows the extreme feelings are mutual, but they are extremely shy about it.

"SHOW YOUR EXTREME POWER LITTLE BROTHER! DON'T REGRET AND FIGHT IT LIKE AN EXTREME MAN!" Tsunayoshi looked at Ryohei in surprise before nodding with determination.

"Onii-san," the younger boy called out just before Ryohei began his extreme run again. He was faced with the boy's fist in front of him leaving Ryohei staring for a second. Then he laughed and extremely fist pump.

"Arigato Onii-san," Ryohei barely heard it, but he extremely grinned to himself.

They went toward their respective schools until they extremely met again for Master Pao Pao's extreme training.


	4. The same lightning strikes, but in different ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little cute time-traveling cow is up next!

_In another life Ottavio would have not bare to see her nephew like her brother who completely ignored the boy (love him, but having no idea how to interact), only as another subordinate. In this changed timeline, she spoiled him showering with love explicitly._

_Also, she would beat up The Idiot, (somewhere the Bovino boss and Iemitsu sneezes) who happens to be her brother whenever he has free time and forgets to visit his own son. It was a matter of time he would do something so stupid that it took her a long time to find where did that Idiot brother of hers accidentally send her nephew. It turns out that it was an accidental suicide mission. At least the man felt guilty about it._

_Speaking of guilty, she and her whole Science department can't forgive themselves for sending her nephew's godfather to the wrong time. She prays the boy eventually turns up. In the meantime, she has a nephew to hug like no tomorrow and finish up the details of her brother's punishment. Hopefully the Decimo boy wouldn't hurt her little baby nephew lest she use all the pranks her best friend, who was little Lambo's mother, ever done to her as revenge!_

_"Aunty Ottavio! He has awesome sky flames like on your research!" Lambo jumped from a young Japanese boy's arms. The boy looked at her sheepishly and apologized in Japanese. It is a good thing they know the language._

_"No worry," Ottavio said, but frowned, "have you ever used an orange bazooka as of late?" The boy only blinked._

_"Orange bazooka? They come in different colors?!" The boy looked terrified. Ottavio laughed knowingly._

_Reborn kicks the boy, "Dame-Tsuna that is no way a boss should act."_

_From the floor the boy glares with a look,_ Speak for yourself. 

_At this, Reborn smirks, taking out a green gun._

_The boy only grumbles to himself, "I don't want to be boss," then he stood up and spoke louder to her, "Sorry, but would you like to come in?"_

_"Introduce yourself!" Reborn scolded the boy._

_This is the boy who one day would lead the strongest Mafia famiglia and being shot at by his own tutor, Reborn, the world's greatest hitman._

_Although Ottavio has seen stranger things. It comes with being a Bovino and victim of Miss Bovino's/Lambo's crazy schemes._

_"HIEEE! Sorry, sorry!" Tsuna coughs to clear his throat from that strange screech._

_When he looks back at Ottavio with almost a boss air, it chilled the Bovino by his sudden change, "My name is Tsunayoshi and Vongola D– " Reborn shoots at the boy who unconsciously ducks a shot, "But currently the Ninth boss now processing me as the Neo Primo of Vongola in training. I welcome you to the Sawada Residence."_

_Ah there's the young man who will change the Mafia. There is hope in the world then._

_~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~_

_As the day wore on, her suspicions were proven right of Yoshi's real identity._

_Oh, the irony and her earlier assessment of Yoshi's connection to future (her past) of Lambo. How much she wished she could apologize for their earlier error of sending the young man to the wrong time, but there are rules for a reason and she already broke one by coming here before the_ time jump _._

_"Neo Primo," she bows in respect in the way of this country to show her appreciation to the boy who gave her hope and strength, which he felt thanks to him, helped her to truly love to her only nephew, "the path will be harsh, but don't falter not even when you had fulfilled your goal."_

_The boy just stared at her and solemnly smiled, “I will do what I can.”_

_She bid him farewell and hope it wouldn't be the last._

_—Ottavio, President of the Bovino Science Department_

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Lambo may be a child. He is sheltered. He is spoiled. But Lambo-sama doesn't like to be left behind and unable to do his duty as Dame-Tsuna nii-san guardian. He knows he must protect his big brother. His big brother needs all the protection he needs, especially from big stupid Reborn! After all who will give Lambo-sama all the grape candy in the world?

(His aunt doesn't count.)

Speaking of Aunty Ottavio, he loves the story she tells of his mother. Boss doesn't say much for some reason, but it’s funny when she gets mad at him!

There was one story that was his favorite. The one about his godfather, Yoshi: how he saved Lambo-sama from death and going to another dimension!

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"GWAHAHA! No one can't catch the Great Lambo!" A guard and a scientist ran after the screaming toddler.

"Come back here crazy toddler!" cried out the guard.

"HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU RUN THAT FAST AT TWO YEARS OLD!" The scientist yelled.

Lambo only laughed mockingly at his two "nannies" and kept running.

"Was it really worth that pink bazooka!?" The guard yelled behind the sprinting Bovino scientist.

"OBVIOUSLY YE-!" Lambo smirked as he leaped over something...weird.

The scientist wasn’t so lucky, she tripped on that something which is best not know what it is and slid through it across the hallway. The poor victim landed next to Lambo. The scientist tried to reach the child, but she was stuck. So close yet so far.

"EWWWWW! I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT ALL BACK! TOTALLY NOT WORTH IT!" screamed the scientist once she realized being covered head to toe with the weird stuff.

"Eat Lambo's dust!—" Lambo shook his diaper butt at them when suddenly Aunty Ottavio appeared in front of the trio.

She was not amused at the failed nannies attempts on catching her nephew.

"You know, I might just experiment you two," Ottavio's eyes gleamed maniacally for a second. The two shivered in fear, "But this is much more fun to watch!"

Lambo laughed loudly, but casually trying to escape his new will-be captor.

Unfortunately, his aunt grabbed his cow jumpsuit and stared at the child, "If your mother couldn't fool me, what makes you think you can?" Lambo stared wide eyed at her.

"But I have a feeling you might just do it," she smiled softly.

That is the cue for Lambo to say, "YAY! STORYTIME ABOUT MAMMA! TELL LAMBO, TELL LAMBO, AUNTY OTTAVIO!"

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Lambo loves spending time with Boss (aka his father). He is funny especially when Aunty Ottavio chases him down and he screams for mercy.

Today though is when Boss meets with the new subordinates because of some weird reason Lambo didn’t bother figuring out. Kind of dumb of them to have to have Boss visit them because now they think they are so awesome (and something about the Bovino heir being a crybaby and Boss was mad, which Lambo doesn't get it) and said they don't need training.

"If you defeat Reborn then I might make you my right-hand man—" but Lambo stopped paying attention to Boss as he began to plan. He now knows what he can do to make Boss proud of him! After all, just yesterday he accidentally sent himself to the future and met Reborn, which means he does find him (eventually, but details, details)!

Now where is that bazooka and map for Italian bars...?

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Lambo feels guilty. Somehow the cool bazooka he found in the morning that poofed Tsuna-nii away from the Clown Meanie, didn't bring him back after 5 minutes. Then his older siblings/fellow guardians went running around looking for him and told them they don't remember no Clown Meanie. Weirdoes and no, Lambo-sama didn't make him up or got it from the recent nightmares of not able to stop the Clown Meanie shooting his big brother.

But it’s hard now to not have his big brother to comfort him. He too was worried for Tsuna-nii. So bad it was that even playing Bomb Tag with I-Pin or reading with Fuuta couldn't distract him.

Someone important is in danger and as usual he can't do anything.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

After all the craziness his siblings did around him and acting mother-hen/stalking Tsuna-nii (as if Lambo-sama wouldn't notice, ha!), he shows Tsuna-nii his album, but that day also was when his Aunty Ottavio visits again.

And was she crying?

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna-nii sheepishly laughed "Ah...so you found out, " then he muttered something about "Vindice better not find out."

"Oh no, I knew, but I heard you're here, a-and, you are alright!" She began to cry again, but before anyone could comfort her, Aunty froze. Her eyes widen as if remembering something and turned to Lambo, "You always wanted to meet your godfather Lambo, right?" Tsuna-nii's eye twitched.

Reborn looked over when Aunty opened his album to a specific page.

"Ottavio?! When did you took that picture?!" Tsuna-nii looked horrified at the page. Lambo jumped on his brother's back to laugh next to his ear and see the picture too.

They stared at the photo of Lambo's baby self being carried lovingly by a kindly smiling Yoshi, his Godfather who also happens to be...

Reborn mockingly coos at Tsuna-nii, who blushes.

"Oh Lambo-sama already knows who he was a long time ago, " Lambo explain nonchalantly. He casually went to sit on Tsuna-nii's lap.

Aunty Ottavio stared surprised at him. Ha! A point for Lambo-sama!

Tsuna-nii smiled fondly as he playfully rubbed Lambo's head with his fist, "Obviously," Tsuna-nii goes on ignoring Lambo's mock protests, "since you're too smart for your own good."

Lambo looks up at his Godfather/big brother and gave him his biggest smile.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"—truly believe your famiglia will protect you?" was the last thing TYL!Lambo heard before disappearing in a poof of smoke without the usual pink smoke back to his time.

He was greeted by a question from a young man, "How was your trip Lambo? Had me worry there by the lack of the usual smoke."

Lambo looks up to  _his_ Tsuna-nii who was staring at him questioning. He was standing in front of his big brother. Lambo looked away from those nonjudgmental dark brown eyes.

"I couldn't save..." Lambo began, but his Tsuna-nii interrupted.

"Don’t worry, Lambo. It was for the best."

"But—" Lambo turned to him in protest.

"Lambo," Tsuna half-smiled at the younger boy.

Lambo looks away again and stares at all the paperwork on his brother's desk. He contemplates how Tsuna-nii always carefully chooses the mission to the right person to fulfill it. How he always smiles and greets them before and after their giving mission, no matter how small or big or whenever they are down or even up. How it cheers them up and want to try their hardest and come back alive.

That is when Lambo sees how the quiet strength Tsuna gave off, the protection and his love toward every single one in their family.

Lambo finally comprehends he and his brother are the same. While Tsuna-nii sits in that desk day in and day out, he, Lambo himself take on "easy missions." Both things that do "nothing" to an outsider point of view (and his before this day) and yet...

"Vongola," Tsuna smiled knowingly at the younger boy's determination and nodded for him to go on, "I wish for a month of training with the Storm and Rain in between missions."

He won’t complain about the boring missions, he will prove he can do those and take his Lightning guardian duties seriously, now that he knows even something small as simple missions with his older siblings means so much to Tsuna.

It might have taken him almost ten years to realize it: to work hard even for something so simple. Something so simple will grow after a long time, yet worth seeing Tsuna-nii smiled proudly at him by his decision.


	5. Crowding the Cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will seem to be the self-proclaim protector of Namimori against rule-breakers is up!

_Tetsuya Kusakabe, the son of the current Namimori Police Chief pulled back his shoulders and took a deep breath. It has been years since the Yakuza war was barely avoided at the low number of officers and previous Police Chief. Now he knows he needs all the help he can get to help his father._

_Just few days ago he caught a glimpse of a boy similar to his age beating up older men with what he suspects to be the previous Chief's tonfas. He knows the boy is strong and Kusakabe will need his help to bring up the police department strength up once more._

_Once he located the hidden the Hibari home, Kusakabe rings the bell. The bell rang for five minutes, but he will not give up until he gets an answer. Fortunately for him, a slight, but no means weak child opened the door. For a second they stood staring at each other. Kusakabe shook his head and began, "I need your help-"_

_Hibari shut the door._

I can’t give up!  _Kusakabe thought._

_For the rest of the summer, Kusakabe visited the lonely Hibari mansion despite having his responds cut off. Tetsuya doesn't give up because just yesterday he was responded with; "Hn."_

_~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~_

_When school began once more, Kusakabe realized Hibari was in his class. Ignoring the other students mutters of "crazy" and "demon" around him, the dark-haired boy walked up to the isolated corner of the room. This time Hibari glared at him for the interruption of his nap._

_Bowing down in a dogeza, "I seek your strength and wish for your help to train my father's men."_

_There was a long tense silence. Hibari looked up and gave out a strong killer intent that had everyone, even the teacher, running for their lives (or some pass out). Not Tetsuya Kusakabe. By sheer will he hold on and didn't falter from his position._

_"Hn, so there are rule-breakers in Namimori?" a monotone voice responded, not relenting his power._

_"Yes," Tetsuya barely responded, but it seemed to satisfy Hibari._

_"Come along. We have herbivores to bite to death."_

_Thankfully killer intent lowered enough for Tetsuya to look up at Hibari with awe. He marvels how no one can compare to him. He gave off such power just as the day he rescued him from the leftover Momokyokai yakuza._

_It was no longer for his father, but starting this day Kusakabe chose to follow Hibari faithfully._

_-Tetsuya Kusakabe, Vice President of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee_

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

He didn't really care training the new police recruits. Hibari just practically dropped them off with one of worst offenders of rule-breakers and let them learn to defend themselves.

_Such herbivores_ , Hibari thought disgusted by the low standards of the police force. Why he bothers, he doesn't know (then remembers of an older carnivore stronger than his father while Cloak-san protected him until he could grow his own carnivore fangs).

Some of them complained, but Hibari just glared, "If you cannot bite this rule-breaker, then you better get a new job!"

Surprisingly others persevered. He can tell Kusakabe wanted to say something, but the loyal herbivore knows better than to question him. He careless if those fools survive or not. His father left him to be the best carnivore and died protecting Namimori. This meant he will protect Namimori.

Nothing will stop him.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

His phone went off with his School anthem ring tone. It was slightly amusing when everyone in the vicinity took a large couple of yards away from him. When he answered, Hibari was informed of what appears to be a flaming herbivore running around in his underwear. Hibari growled at such indecency. He will beat the herbivore so the herbivore will see sense.

Sadly, it was just the beginning.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Hibari came out of the hospital after that insane ordeal with crazy carnivore baby who grew. He still couldn't get over the fact how well he fought when he was partner up with that pineapple!

He will never live it down.

The bright side was watching the omnivore's potential grow even higher almost at carnivore level. Hibari shivered in excitement. These thoughts were interrupted by catching sight of the rule-breaker skipping class and proceeded to bite him to death.

"Hibari! Hibari! Carnivore wannabe! Carnivore wannabe!" Hibird chirped out his report. He nodded and follow the yellow puffball of doom.

There were a lot of yakuza making trouble near the edge of Namimori. 

_Hn, they must have heard I was hurt and thought they can hurt my town_ , Hibari frowned.

That is when he notices the two different groups of people working together rather seamlessly; his Disciplinary committee and trained Namimori Police Department. He saw how both fought for the peace of town.

His vice-president came to stand next to him, "Glad you're alright, Boss."

Kusakabe played with his toothpick on his mouth as they stared almost proudly at their work.

"Hn," maybe it will be worth hanging out with those herbivore pack and the possibilities of facing more worthier opponents came into mind.

He smirked.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Hibari feels uneasy. He doesn't like that. He can't even fight the omnivore for a month something about recovering from overusing his flames in levels that could have killed him.

For him to vent out, Hibari will either destroy something or beat up an unlucky herbivore. Unfortunately, he knows himself enough that the latter will leave the herbivore beat up within an inch of their lives and still will not be enough. The former it is.

Which is no surprise he now stands midst of his broken office somewhat satisfied. Then someone knocks. Hibari strides to the door and stares at the sheepishly smiling omnivore. He doesn't have patience to deal with the weird omnivore right now.

"Leave," Hibari commanded.

Surprisingly (or not) the omnivore only huffed and looked behind Hibari at the mess of destruction. He looked worried, but didn’t force himself inside.

"Okaa-san loves to cook and decided to make a homemade lunch for you," the younger boy shrugged, "You might need the strength to deal whatever problem is bothering you."

"I don't recall asking for help," Hibari glared harder remembering how the young man took care of him when he was younger (to think Cloak-san/Yoshi-sama was his boss).

Tsunayoshi smiled that broken smile again, Kyoya just glared harder. Now he remembers what has been bothering him. The stupid omnivore started to care too much about others and trying to hide he, Tsunayoshi himself was breaking inside. Although everyone already knows this. Why he’s like that? As far as he knows, nothing can be wrong, is there?

(Since when did he start to worry about the strange omnivore?)

"Here and enjoy your meal Kyoya-san!" The omnivore quickly turned around and ran toward the roof knowing the Tsunayoshi will meet up with the slightly stronger herbivores.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi-san," Kyoya nonchalantly responded and went on to hunt some rule-breakers he saw through the window.

And if Kyoya smirked when he caught Tsunayoshi freeze behind him, well no one ever will know.


	6. Breaking and Creating Illusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming is our female mist guardian, Chrome!

_It has been days after the whole attack from Vindice and those crazy baby battles. One day the Vongola brat or as the yellow pacifier baby calls him nowadays, Neo Primo, came by. The Kokuyo gang did their best to ignore him, until the Vongola brat said he brought food and dessert._

_As the Kokuyo gang went back to their sofas to eat, they heard purring. Everyone stared at a sheepish Vongola brat staring down at Yume-chan rubbing against his leg._

_Their residential pet, who hates strangers, was being all comfortable to someone she never met before._

_"What's wrong, little Vongola heir, you never seen a cat before?" M.M. sneered._

_"O-of course! I had seen some, is just," the boy sat down and petted Yume-chan. She licked his fingers as if greeting someone she had not seen for a long time. Everyone hold their breath, unwilling to ask the question._

_The Chrome girl bravely asked, "Bossu? Have you met Yume-chan before?”_

_"Can't say I had," Vongola chuckles. He stood up and looked confused when at their disappointed looks. Shaking his head, Vongola puts his hands in his jacket’s pocket, "I will be coming by and bringing you more food."_

_"We don't want your charity!" M.M. put in. The boys and Chrome looked at Mukuro-sama trying not to look too mournful about the possibility of no more good food._

_"I will also bring Kaa-san's desserts, I really recommend– "_

_"Kufufu, you better not forget," they all grinned knowing about Mukuro-sama's secret-but-not-really love of sweets. Not that they blame him, since Vongola's mother makes the best food._

_Vongola smiled, "I will bring some fish for you too, Yume-chan!"_

_Then he was gone._

_"I was hoping he was the one, byon," Ken muttered._

_"At least we get free good food," Chikusa shamelessly said._

_"Probably the Arcobaleno forced him to come," Mukuro-sama frowned, everyone looked at him confused, "Well that baby probably told Tsunayoshi it’s for family bonding. After all who will visit us," Mukuro-sama bitterly smile to himself._

_For the rest of the evening they were unusually silent._

_—Kokuyo gang, Kokuyo Land_

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Nagi grew up as an only child in a life similar of a dollhouse. A happy little family: a mother and father who “loved her”.

Then her father died and her mother married another man. He wasn't mean, but it exposed the illusion of happiness. Her mother didn't love her after all. They were always busy with making business deals or doing acting gigs. She was just a doll of her mother to dress up to show off for potential suitors who have a lot of money.

It was until later she finds out why: her father left many debts before he died. This had made her mother very unhappy. So Nagi tried to be the most polite and beautiful girl and bring honor to her family.

To make her mother be happy.

To one day love Nagi.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

After so long of trying to become someone else, Nagi saw no change from her mother. Nagi decided to take a walk to the park.

Under the partial empty park, Nagi wonders if her mother will ever change. She contemplated on changing tactics to seek approval of her mother.

After Nagi checked her phone for any messages, she looked up across the street to see a calico kitten.

The poor little thing was in an old ripped cardboard box. As if sensing her stare, the kitten fought to get out of the box. Nagi smiled at the determination for the little thing as the little kitten fought through crowds of people after it escaped its lonely box.

Touched at the kitten trying to reach for her, Nagi looked around for any cars to cross the street. Just as she half-way in the street, the kitten froze in fear at the sudden appearance of a truck. With no hesitation, Nagi ran to try to save the kitten from being killed.

Screeching of tears and a distant scream, Nagi found herself numbed with pain. Fortunately, by the soft, but still strong mewing, the kitten was alright.

Her last thoughts as she felt blood flow around her, _Maybe Mother will notice me gone_.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Days before the accident, Mukuro-sama use to visit her. He was surprise by her ability of illusions in this new world where she is not judge. It was a shame her mother will not appreciate since she never was home.

While Nagi always thought up ways to become the perfect daughter for her mother to notice her even a glance, Mukuro-sama had a way for her to be with him without trying. He was the first person she opened up to. He didn't hide behind a façade or lies, she was aware of what he was capable of. How he wanted to use her.

She didn’t mind, only that she was useful to someone. Someone who has been hurt more so in this life and yet willing to be someone like her. Yet she couldn’t give her whole self to him. Not yet.

He kept her company and spoke of many things, but she saw how hurt he was by those meant love him only shown him pain and hatred.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

When she woke up from her accident, Nagi was surprised by the dark orange cloaked young man. She sensed great power from him, like Mukuro-sama, but it was calming and…kind.

He told her stories that she suspects was his life. She craved for the love he was surrounded with. It was no surprise she was sadden by his disappearance, fearing he was a figment of her imagination.

That thought was crossed out after she asked Mukuro-sama's help to find him. He too had met the mysterious person, though it was long ago. She wonders if he was an angel in disguise, but Mukuro-sama smiled ruefully at this. Chrome frowned.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"Yume-chan might help guide us to him," she commented when she met up with the rest of Mukuro's gang.

Somehow Yoshi-sama left her to care for Yume-chan before disappearing into thin air or in some orange smoke.

After that day, the young one-eyed girl shed little loveless Nagi, to Chrome who will one day work alongside with Mukuro-sama to search out actively for Yoshi-sama instead of waiting for him to return.

"Kufufu, but of course!" the kitten curled up on Mukuro-sama's lap. She smiled at the calm look of Mukuro-sama's face and knew he really does care deep within the illusion of being the worst murderer of all mafia famiglias.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"Bossu?" Chrome stared at Tsuna's sheepish smile.

"Well, I did promise. I will bring you food since you all still hadn't found a better place to live and—" Tsuna began to ramble, but Chrome just put her hand on his arm.

"It’s alright," she smiles at him gratefully.

It has been weeks from the Wonomichi clones’ incident. After everyone settled down (some more noticeable not than others), Tsuna decided to help Chrome on how to shop for food since the other boys who live with her are getting their appetite back and is no small appetite either.

Still it didn’t deter her from watching over Bossu. Chrome suspects he suffered some horrible ordeal that he prefers to visit her instead of training more with the demon fedora wearing toddler.

"Sorry, I wish the others were not busy with their projects or whatever torture Reborn drop on them," Bossu nervously laughed, "hopefully we can manage to whip up something with everyone away from Kokuyo Land."

Chrome nodded and ignored how Bossu gripped his bag and looked around for danger (she notices he is getting better at not being obvious about it). He barely contained a tired sigh when he looked ahead.

"Oh? If it isn't Dame-Tsuna and the one-eyed freak," sneered a classmate of theirs who was holding hands with his girlfriend. Chrome just stared.

"Well~ it is what you could amount to, I suppose," the girl looked critically at Bossu’s ruffled workout clothes. Chrome careless what they say about her, she heard worse from her mother, but seeing her boss' face turned hard, which the couple before them cannot see, Chrome isn't amused at all.

Chrome only looked sideways and stared at the arm of the other boy.

"What are you staring at Cyclops?" the girlfriend smirked, "Jealous that I have a good-looking boyfriend at my sid– AHH SPIDER!" The girl took off at the sudden appearance of the spider of the boy's arm. He shook off his arm in panic before looking around to kill it, but it looked like it disappeared in thin air.

"You should really go after her, these streets aren’t safe for your girlfriend," Bossu casually commented, interrupting the other’s freaking out at the missing spider that might still be on him. The other boy paled and ran off worried for his girlfriend.

Either that or the fact it was the bad side of town, running for his life. Fortunately, two Vongola guardians didn't worry for themselves since this is Mukuro's turf.

Bossu gave a questioning look at Chrome who only stared blankly at him. He turned around showing only his shaking back at her, "Bossu?"

She tried to reach for him only to realize he was laughing.

"Ch-chrome," he choked out in his laughter, "you're, _haha_ , wonder-ful!"

Chrome smiled, blushing at the compliment.

Once he only let out a handful of chuckles, "Let’s go feed that army of yours and Yume-chan."

"She misses you," Chrome nods, giving him a soft smile.

"I am just glad you all are alright," Bossu shrugged, now able to breathe again.

"Whatever you say, Bossu," Bossu stared at her and shook his head exasperatedly.

"Tsuna, Chrome," he tries to correct Chrome.

"Bossu," she insisted and walked faster. He sighed again.

"Seriously, my whole family is so weird," he muttered fondly. She smiled.


	7. Turbulent Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the storm comes in...

_Shamal tries to fill the void by flirting with any being with a skirt. Anything to forget_ her _, but how can he, given the circumstances._

_After all, Shamal's heart was given to one woman only. Unfortunately, she seemed to already give hers to another man. No matter his delusions he had of her smiling at him, her son was a testament of her love toward the boy's father. It didn't help that in one of his secret labs, she lays in a deep sleep as he treated her fatal disease and trains her unknowing son._

_"Tell me again why should I train you?" Doesn't mean he will make it easy for the boy._

_"Tch! I need to leave the mansion, but as of now I wouldn't survive the streets," Hayato muttered, "Sis already left to follow her new love and train to be a hitwoman to forget that idiot Romeo."_

_"What became of that guy anyways?" Shamal wondered out loud._

_"Hel* if I know," shrugged Hayato, "So you're helping or not?"_

_Shamal wondered and thought back when (he won’t think_ if _) Lavina wakes up, she will be unhappy with him at not taking care of her son._

_"Sure, whatever, brat," Shamal nonchalantly said as he took out his mosquito to send it to check the perimeter for assassins._

_"One question though," Hayato hesitantly asked and Shamal raised an eyebrow. Hayato scowled, "what are you working on? You seem obsessed."_

Let’s just say if I succeed, you might hate me for it, but you will be happy. Otherwise nothing will change and I will be beyond heartbroken,  _Shamal thought to himself, but out loud, "I see someone is eager to look into my porn stash," he smirked at the gaping younger boy._

_"No way! I am going to do that you pervert!" Shamal smack the boy's head._

_"Give it a couple of years and then we’ll talk, brat," Shamal grinned at the boy's poor attempts at cursing._

_—Trident Shamal, (ex-)womanizer and Doctor_

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

He looked fondly at Juudaime being chased around by Reborn. Hayato Gokudera was worried when his boss became depressed after Reborn disappeared after the Representative battles. Now everything was back to normal.

As normal it can be with Reborn training Juudaime to be the greatest boss of them all. Not that his boss had to. He was already great as it is.

"Hey Hayato," Trident Shamal called out behind Hayato who was busy arguing with the baseball idiot from what would be the best thing they would do after training, "Come here I have something important to tell you."

His mentor was acting weird. He had a mix of excitement and guilt all over his face.

"You actually got a steady girlfriend, but you cheated on her with 5 other girls?" deadpanned Hayato.

"Shut it brat," the dark-haired man muttered half-hearted, "technically I am officially out of the market."

He turned away, looking rather uncomfortable. At first Hayato didn't believe him, but the man was blushing and actually ignoring his goggle-wearing sister, who passed by cheering Reborn training Juudaime.

"Yeah right," he muttered, but he glared at Shamal for his long silence while letting him know he was listening. The man in question sighed.

He pulled him over farther away from any eavesdroppers, "Walk with me. Reborn already cleared you for training today."

Shamal grinned that knowing smile to himself whenever he sees Juudaime and Reborn together.

That smile was actually worse in the past. He laughed hard muttering Juudaime will never be Decimo, which Hayato worked hard in hold himself back from blowing the man up. Strangely enough, the doctor no longer did so ever since Reborn returned from wherever he disappeared to.

Huh.

When they neared the Sawada household, Shamal bluntly said, "Hayato, your mother is alive."

Hayato froze.

Shamal sighed at the unresponsive boy, "On your birthday, Yoshi-kun and Lavina survived the crash, but she had a debilitating disease as you heard. By then I found a cure, but she had to be in an induced coma to cure it– " he was cut off by a punch in the face thanks to Hayato.

"Then you told me nothing?!" Hayato glared down at the doctor. Then he realizes something, Hayato blinked, "Was...Yoshi-nii aware of this?"

"It’s complicated Hayato…" Shamal looked back toward Juudaime and Reborn for some reason.

"Are you fu****** kidding me?! Where are they?!" Hayato fingered toward his stash of dynamite.

Shamal put his hands in his coat's pocket looking into the distance, "Sorry Hayato, I swore I won’t reveal his identity, not until after he …remembers. As for your mother..." Hayato stares confused.

That is when he heard a woman voice.

"Is he here? Did you tell him yet, Trident?" Hayato looked at the entrance of Juudaime's house.

The sight he was faced with made him paled. He forgot to breath, wondering if Shamal was playing a cruel joke on him or his old offerings to the UMAs finally granted one of his secret wishes.

For coming into the path outside of the Sawada house, walked an older woman with the same hair color as him. He was edging toward a mental breakdown when her long finger hands reached toward him as if she thought he was a dream.

"Look at you, so big and strong," she murmured she gently lifted his chin (which isn't much by her slightly taller stature) to look at him better.

Hayato broke then and hugged his mother. She rubbed his back as his body wracked with heavy quiet sobs, smelling the familiar smell of Sensei, his mother.

"I-I thought y-y-you d-died and I nev-ver got to say I love you!"

"It’s alright. I am so, so, sorry for doing this to you. If it wasn't for Yoshi-kun, I probably wouldn't survive the accident, you see," she patted his hair, "Besides I didn't want to lift up your hopes up in case of the treatment failed."

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

For Hayato, the week was a blur. He doesn't remember much and wonders maybe it was because his purpose of life went on a surprise impromptu training trip without so much of a goodbye. Yet he cannot help feeling something was wrong.

Then he saw Reborn looking around for someone.

"Reborn? If you are back then that means– " Hayato began. He looks warily at Reborn's smirk.

Shamal looks back annoyed and left with a huff. Hayato stared at them and just remembered he had to do some shopping for his mother.

"Tch! It’s too quiet without that Baseball Idiot."

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

He twitches and cringes as Juudaime looks like he will crash into the pole or a wall, but he subconsciously misses the impact at the last minute. Hayato became concern by the distance between Juudaime and him (and the others who happen to be guardians).

"Juudaime!" He calls his boss, for the third time in horror. Hayato pulls Juudaime back when the latter was going to absentmindedly cross a no-walk zone into a heavy traffic street.

The boy blinks and blearily looks at him. He makes a questioning sound.

"Uh..." Hayato thought fast as fingered his bracelet with music notes nervously, "Ah! I...um...been practicing playing and I would like to invite you to hear it."

Juudaime blinks and looks torn.

"Well I have homework...and..." he looks away guilty, but Hayato could tell he wants to hear him. After all it has been a long time he played and lets no one else hear it except when he is sure he’s alone.

"My mother will play as well and wishes you to come over," not exactly a lie. Ever since she started to live with him, his mother (he so happy to say this!) been wishing to talk to Juudaime, but the latter seemed afraid to intrude.

"Only for a while. I don't want Reborn to skin me alive and fry me for dinner," Juudaime said with a weak smile.

Hayato beamed and pulled the surprised boy to his mother's music studio (Shamal bought it for their one-month anniversary, given that he had not look at another female since then was the greatest achievement of all).

While Hayato quickly tuned the piano, his mother talked amicably as if knowing Juudaime before, but left him confused.

Just for those few hours, Juudaime genuinely smiled as he heard the peaceful music play. Hayato was happy to see his most precious people together, just like Yoshi-nii did with his mother years ago...

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"HAHAHAHAHA! I totally called it first. To think I knew something before the greatest hitman of how the kid is going to be great! Decimo indeed,” Shamal grinned at Reborn's pout, “The kid practically presented himself as Neo-Primo and whatnot. Though I admit I was doubting that wimpy kid to the older self-assured older one,"

"Then why were you no help on searching for Juudaime when I needed you?!" Hayato yelled at Shamal.

"If you had asked I would have told you," Shamal shrugged and giggling at Reborn's dark glare.

"I did! Like many times, but you didn't answer!" Hayato growled. Shamal just stared at him blankly and quickly looks through his phone, "Nope, no call, though this week I have been busy and..."

When Shamal trailed off, Reborn smirks, "This is going to be good."

Shamal glared at Reborn's comment, who the latter glances Hayato before giving a mock-pity look at the doctor.

"Is between two men, Reborn and only us since it doesn't concern you," Shamal snarled.

“Don't mind me," Reborn pulled out a bag of popcorn.

Suddenly Juudaime burst into Hayato's apartment with candy wrappings all over his hair.

"Reborn! Your coffee maker was blown up! I'm sorry! Lambo went crazy...then Mukuro and Hibari... I tried to stop them– HIEEEEE!" Reborn dropped his popcorn to stalk and eliminate the Vongola Neo-Primo-in-training with his green gun.

Shamal blinked and chuckled.

"That kid,” the dark haired white coat man picked up the candy wrappings from the doorway. HE looks contemplated, staring at the wrapping before looking up to the grey-haired boy.

"Hayato," Shamal give him a serious look before nodding at him, "I really appreciated you let me date your mother.”

"I know I will never be worthy,” Shamal stares into his eyes, not wavering, “I wish to continue to be with her days. Hayato, may I have your permission to marry her?"

Hayato stares blankly at him as Shamal barely hid his shaking from his position. The teenage boy still can't get over the fact this man from his memories of the other timeline (which everyone doesn’t remember in exception of the guardians, Reborn and Tsuna) of being a shameless pervert. In this one, Shamal is dating his sweet mother who eventually return his love (unlike his father who was a coward and almost indirectly killed her).

He saw her so happy, more so from his handful of memories of her when he was younger. He fingered his dynamite that he took out of his hidden pocket, "Make her cry and look at another girl as you once a upon of time you use to do so, and you will be blown up then I will bug spray all your mosquitoes like the bug that you are.”

Shamal nods.

"I appreciate the lengths you go for her, and for taking care of Juudaime when I couldn't follow him back then," Hayato admitted as he recalled their recent conversation of Shamal and his mother's secrecy of knowing Juudaime going into the past.

"He is a good kid as well as my student," Shamal gives him a proud smile, making Hayato blush.

Hayato coughed, "Now if you are done, I have things to do."

Shamal smirked, unfortunately catching on something he preferred the older man not to know, "You’re going to meet up with the crazy Hahi girl?"

"Are you crazy?!" Hayato threw his unlit dynamite at Shamal's laughing face.


	8. The shower at Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for hints of depression and suicidal thoughts.

_The two Yamamotos sat in the closed TakeSushi shop._

_"Starting today there will be no more sword lessons," Yamamoto told his son._

_"Is it because of that weird thing outside of the dojo?" Takeshi asked him._

_They turn to look at the strange energy area just outside their backyard. The older Yamamoto had it enclose in a newly built shed, so prying eyes cannot see the unnaturalness or lure any of those mafia people._

_"Partially, but also, I realized you are young and the whole reason we move here was to get away from..." Yamamoto glances a picture of his wife, "I want you to play baseball like you always wanted or play games or whatever makes you happy."_

_"I..." Takeshi began, but stares at his mother's picture with a deep look that Yamamoto began to worry._

_The younger boy looks up to him and it quickly changes with a big smile._

_"Ok, I'll play," then he grinned, "I will be the best baseball player ever!"_

He’s a strong boy _, Yamamoto thought._

_If his son is happy, so he is. So Yamamoto-san move on with his life and let his son play like any child should._

_He had nothing to worry about..._

_—Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, owner of the TakeSushi restaurant_

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Sometimes Takeshi Yamamoto looks back in his life and wonders if the darkness came from the mafia, both being impossible to escape it. It loved to whisper things to him, tearing him down, second guessing his place in life. He knows it’s bad, but its alluring voice is hard to ignore for long.

At one point, Takeshi decided to make a game out of it. Him versus the darkness.

He "won" every single time. Takeshi smiled and laughed (empty and never genuine) with his (fake) friends. All the while playing baseball in memory of his mom (and didn't he save someone with a baseball once?).

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"– Fwee! And I score a homerun!" Takeshi related his recent baseball game to his father with movements to go along with.

"Good job, Takeshi! Don't ever stop playing baseball for anything," Yamamoto-san smiled at his son. Takeshi turned to look at his father at this, but the man already turned around and kept washing a persistent dirty plate.

"Just don't forget to bring your friends here to celebrate," Yamamoto put in. Takeshi blinks at his father’s back. It was a beat too long, but thankfully his father wasn’t suspicious (yet in the deep of his soul, the darkness muffles his shouts by then).

"Nah, they went to celebrate with their families and stuff," Takeshi (fake) grinned at his father, the same smile that fools everyone at school.

"Shame," his father murmured when a worried look came over, but it was too quick for Takeshi to catch it. His father smiled fondly at his son and began to dry the dishes.

 _Yes, what a shame, indeed,_  Takeshi darkly thought.

All the while wishing a true friend to talk normal with and not always trying to reach people's expectations.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

It wasn't surprising when the darkness finally won.

When the darkness took his baseball away, his way of life, it also took the last strand of his most precious memories. With that loss, it was easy picking for the darkness overwhelmed him.

He had become too confident in his victories. He was so unaware how serious the damage was when it attacked after his mother died. He suspected it began to bid its time, somehow blocking his memories of Yoshi-sempai's words. Or maybe he already lost then and it only gave him false security.

Takeshi easily ignored the people who stood behind him calling out to him to not jump.

 _They don't understand._  
_They just scared that their conscience will forever haunt them for hurting him._  
_It’s not worth it. No one truly cares._  
_Those who you truly cared, are no longer part of this world_

Then a bright strange light in shape of the familiar orange flames caught him when he fell.

It was so beautiful.

_Thank you, Yoshi-sempai, for saving me again, wherever you are…_

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

How he never noticed the kind boy despite how everyone for some reason picks on, he will never know. But he isn't going to ignore him no longer. He will protect and be the friend Tsuna is to him. It is the least he can do for saving him from the darkness.

Fortunately, the darkness no longer has a hold on him. He will fight with his blue flamed sword to protect his (true) friends for his new life.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"You Baseball-Idiot! You better walk with Juudaime, I need to restock my stuff!" Hayato yelled at him.

Takeshi laughed, "Oh your cigarettes? I thought Tsuna told you to stop."

"No! My other stuff! And shut up about my cigarettes," Takeshi laughed when Hayato gave him his worst glare, "besides I am cutting down."

Takeshi was mildly impressed and casually puts his arms behind his head, "Alright I will tell coach, I am busy."

Hayato gave him an unreadable look so Takeshi tried to reassure him, "Don't worry I will keep an eye on him."

"Um, guys, you do realize I’m right here?" Tsuna sheepishly smiled interrupting their conversation, but blushing all the same between the two guardians.

"Of course, Tsuna!" Takeshi put his arm around Tsuna's shoulders as they walked toward his coach.

"B-but your practice!" Tsuna insisted.

At the background Hayato-kun was cursing about touching Juudaime so casually and being a show off. Takeshi saw glimpsed of the blank faced kid over the fence near the baseball field. He nodded at him over Tsuna's flustered look.

Takeshi mentally frowned how Tsuna's doesn't understand how someone will take the time to be with him. Isn’t that what friends do?

(He may not have true experience, but he is learning and will stay with them forever.)

"Nah! I need to rest up since I been practicing too much, I don't want to break my arm again, you know!" Takeshi grinned at Tsuna, "Besides I am failing math right now and we both need the tutoring from the kid!"

Tsuna paled at the last part.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Takeshi smiled nostalgically.

If he went to baseball camp 4 years ago, he will be pumped up by the fact he is a step closer to play nationals. Now he just cannot wait to see his friends again and play the mafia game (he only insists it’s a game to mess with Hayato-kun since is so much fun!). He waves at Hayato after getting his baggage.

"Let me call Juudaime– " just when Hayato-kun phone Tsuna, something shifted and he blinked.

"Didn't Reborn said he went to some training?" the words blurt out subconsciously from Takeshi's mouth.

Hayato slowly lowered his hand and nodded blankly.

Later Takeshi will realize he didn't feel well. He felt dread that something bad just happened and it’s only the beginning.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

In the beginning, Takeshi thinks the mafia was a game. Takeshi still thinks so, but in a different way. Something that is in league with the darkness that use to follow him, which now trying to attack him in a different angle.

This time Takeshi knows he must win no matter what. At first it was for himself, but that was a couple a years ago (yet it feels so long ago). Now it’s for his friends, for the one who brutally defeated the darkness from its hold over Takeshi’s soul.

The very same vengeful darkness that decided to prey on Tsuna instead.

Takeshi would not let his fears take control, but knows this time their places are going to be switched if it happens (he prays that its if not when, but the kid watches Tsuna like a hawk or a mother hen). Even now he can feel it grow stronger once more as he and the others watch Tsuna who was acting strange when he returned from the time jumps and Wonomichi is no more.

He isn't naive to believe that the darkness will not be more ruthless than before. Which is why Takeshi trains and keeps guard until it attacks again if not to prevent it from going too far like that day on the roof.

Just recently, he almost sees it wrap around his sky, trying to taint and break him. Takeshi will not let it win.

He will save him just as Yoshi/Tsuna waited outside his room, giving silent comfort to Takeshi when he locked himself in his room after his mother's funeral. Then once again, which by then he was unaware of it yet, the warm orange flames cushioning his fall into darkness.

Showing Takeshi will never be alone.

He will be the rain which will wash away the darkness that dares to taint from his precious sky.


	9. Troublesome Sky

_Alaude rushed toward the attacked place as fast as he could, but it was too late. What he saw was the something he will never expect from the former Vongola boss. He knew as a fellow best fighter, that the blood that covered Giotto was from the enemy._

_Alaude felt a shiver go up his spine when he caught Giotto's quick glance at his direction before looking up at the sky with a blank look. The other’s eyes blazed with an ethereal golden glow with so much power than before._

_It seems despite Giotto no longer boss of the growing Vongola Famiglia, he still wields so much physical power._

_Hours earlier, Alaude heard about a possible attack on his fellow guardians from some contacts. The new hotshot Famiglia had state of the art technology that may overcome flames and spell trouble for the former Vongola guardians._

_Normally he would careless since Giotto is there, but their boss been acting absentminded as of late. He wasn't worried, but he couldn't risk of losing one of the rare opponents that satisfy his bloodlust. Which is why he scowled when he saw large flames, burning down a hard material building._

_The problem that bothered him the most was how said hard material according to the reports it was its rarity and practically fireproof. Yet here he is, staring the ashen remains of it. He had suspected the flame attack was from the enemy Famiglia._

_His suspicious were half right, it was powerful Will flames. They had not had a chance; and what he meant they was the upstart Famiglia. It was a massacre and amidst of it all standing tall was Giotto._

_He glanced over the knocked out fellow guardians, who were behind a vanishing sky flame shield. He frowned that he can sense the shield give off flames that was different than usual._

" _My word…" Knuckle just arrived behind Alaude returning from another mission. He looked around._

" ** _Knuckle_** _," Giotto's voice seemed to vibrate into their very being, " **are they alright**?"_

_Knuckle seemed unsure until Alaude growled at him and signaled him to G, Asari, and Lampo._

_Alaude look over his boss again and noticed Giotto's eyes had a slight fear as Knuckle took his time to check them._

" _You got them all?" Alaude asked to distract his boss. He never liked how Giotto worries tend to go overboard and with G knocked out, it will seem it's up to him to calm him._

_" **Upper echelon escaped** ,” Giotto frowned in deep concentration as if having trouble thinking and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. His dying will flame on his forehead waned to nonexistence after a long minute. When he opened his eyes, it flickered gold to blue constantly as he went on with effort, "and a couple of low grunts."_

" _Hn?" Alaude glared at his boss._

_He really isn't surprised Giotto still has trouble controlling his flames, they recently spike to almost uncontrollable with all the problems he had to deal with. Losing his best friend who went into hiding, Vongola changing its ideals to mafia agenda and betrayed by **him.** It's a wonder Giotto is still with them, smiling for them (though as of late, the latter were becoming rare)._

" _Lost…control…" Giotto gritted out as he massages his forehead._

" _Been doing that as of late," Alaude frowned, "You know you cannot do much for that traito—"_

" _Is not that Alaude," Giotto smiled sadly and looked over to Knuckle._

" _JUST SLIGHT BURNS, COUPLE CONCUSSIONS, BUT THEY'LL LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER BLESSED DAY!" Knuckle grinned, but strained when Giotto didn't smile back. In the contrary, he looked guiltier than before. Then his face turned blank._

" ** _Giotto_** _," warned Alaude, but the former Vongola boss ignored him and flew off. Unfortunately for Alaude, Giotto’s speed also gotten faster and couldn't catch what direction his boss took._

_He hopes Giotto isn't going to plan to do something rash like run away or something. He needs explanations of what is going on in that head of his._

_—Alaude, First boss of CEDEF and former Cloud to the First Vongola boss_

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Giotto made sure to leave the note where it can be seen. He can't have his family burn down Italy fearing he was kidnapped or something. He made a deal, but realized he paid too high of a price. It's like everything he does lately just doesn't turn right.

Created a vigilant group, turned around and it became a mafia famiglia. Tried to fix that problem, Daemon betrayed him and call him weak. He saved his best friend from being killed by his enemies, said friend decide to go hiding to protect his famiglia and Giotto. And now with his flames became too powerful, Giotto made a deal…

He shook his head. What is done is done.

Quietly, he left their little house of their retirement of being…mafia in the woods. How much he loathes what became just a large family who protect each other and bring hope to the weak turned to the very beings he fought against.

_I must leave since I cannot burden them with my lack of power. It's for the best, they move on eventually, otherwise I'll make another mistake that might as well kill them._

Giotto, the former boss of Vongola left Italy in search of finding himself again, leaving his precious family behind, unable to bare to say goodbye.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Giotto stopped paying attention where he is traveling after the first week (or was it two? He lost count after the third day), though he made sure to not leave a trail. He has yet taken a bath and hoped his blond hair loses its bright color since it tends to stand out among the dark-haired crowds.

He had joined many caravans between towns until he reached the sea. Only then did Giotto sigh in relief.

There had been rumors that a distant large island with samurais will be closing their borders soon. Giotto believed that will be a good place to live. The less boats travelling such a place, the less trading; meaning less chance of information of his final destination.

Unfortunately, the last boat of the day was accepting no one. Giotto used his nonexistent sneaking skills to break into the cargo bay. He was very surprised how easy it was.

It seems the people on the boat were taking the long route or something when supposedly couple of days turned into weeks. This was a blessing in a way though. Giotto use this time to familiarize with the Japanese language and its complexities.

Then one day his luck made itself known. He was sleeping near a tuna crate when a cabin boy was sneaking near the said crates to steal a fish. He saw the blond stowaway.

It went downhill or in this case overboard for Giotto.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

The former Vongola boss was not panicking. Oh no, it's just a new swimming technique he is trying out…

Who is he fooling?

Giotto was thrown overboard once he was discovered, something of a crazy blond demon or simply because he had no money to pay for the trip. Making matters worse, a horrible storm that some will say one of the worse typhoons chose that day to attack.

The poor blond began to lose the battle with the swells in the ocean getting taller by the minute. Giotto had no choice, but to embrace the darkness as he began to drown.

Of course, just when he decided to accept his fate, something tugged his tunic and was pulled out of the water like a flying fish. He looked below to stare at the elderly man staring back in shock, but his sight was drawn to the young beautiful woman next to him. Then he slammed into the little boat.

_Are you an angel?_

Apparently, he said it out loud, for the minute the question finished he was hit pretty hard. Last thing he heard was a young woman reprimanding the older man.

Though he wondered, _What became of the large storm?_

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

He seriously needs Miku-san to stop following him. He had to (forcefully) turn her down more than once. He is only slightly grateful the elderly man, who turned out to be her father, told him that in any terms he would not be caught near his little flower or he will wish he had been still swimming with the fishes.

Easy said than done.

Although the true reason he keeps avoiding her is because he never felt such love and passion for someone else, not since he found his guardians who were (are) like his brothers he never had. Which is more reason to not get near her or else she will suffer and he cannot bear to spread his evil luck to her.

She is so kind, beautiful, always off in her own little world at times. She helps her father in fishing while caring the children in the village. Miku also has a sharp tongue when she gets furious.

And yet…

He cannot have her, despite how she tended to follow him into the outside market. To his house. To the hot spring. The last one was an _interesting_ that surprisingly would be hopefully become a memory they both would laugh in the future (no, he must not make such plans with her in them…).

When Miku turned around from stalking him, she caught someone messing with her father. Ah and there is the tongue-lashing to the unfortunate fool who tried to pull one over her father. Time for Giotto to step in, and no, not for Miku, but the idiot who is going to be scarred by life thanks to her.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

HE WAS GOING TO BE A FATHER!

Giotto or Ieyasu now, to minimize the possibility of his identity reaching back to Italy (one can never be careful.), thinks when his wife, Miku told him the reason for her recent bout of sickness.

He still remembers back while rubbing his arm in ghost pain of how his father-in-law practically tried to murder him with the fishing rod when he gave in to Miku's insistence to go out with her. The former Vongola boss will not see the little innocent hook and line the same again.

Or those worms that he kept finding in the weird and annoying places like in his socks or toothbrush. It's hard as it is to find a good toothbrush you know!

But it was worth it and as far as he knows he doesn't regret to even tell Miku of his _shady_ background. After all what kind of marriage have someone keep such a thing from their spouse. He tried not to think he done just that to his family in Italy.

(In the future, for some reason every time Iemitsu lies to Nana about his job, he feels like he brought dishonor to his family, but he talks himself out of it, claiming it's for her protection).

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

_Within the Vongola Ring…_

Primo sometimes have _dreams_ of his life after sealing his Will into the ring in return of his living without sky flames.

Giotto is Ieyasu, but Ieyasu isn't Giotto, just as Primo isn't Giotto or Ieyasu. He is just a Will taking the burden of Vongola's sins.

Ricardo was surprised to see him there after engraving his Will as Secondo before he passed away.

But Primo didn't speak to any of the Vongola bosses over the years, decades…a century? Time no longer meant anything as he felt the bloodshed of the innocent increase and threaten to drown him. How ignorant he was!

He is foolish as Daemon once told him in his dreams.

Then one day a young boy came upon to inherit the Vongola sky ring. A distant descendant who share his younger self's wishes. An innocent boy just like he was. The only difference was the boy was forced to bear the burden while Primo volunteered.

Is it wrong that he gave all the Vongola's power to have the boy fix his mistakes? Or not feel guilty when the ring was destroyed?

Suddenly the sensation of being freed lasted a while and familiar feelings came into being. Well at least now his heir is in contact with Shimon's heir, maybe there is hope that everything will be alright…

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

He was wrong and right at the same time. Wrong that everything will be alright, and right that the boy is so like him. Primo began to fear the increasing power of the boy and the lack of control. He prayed the boy wouldn't suffer the same fate with his flames just as Giotto had done. After all the boy already had his flames sealed before and it did not end well at being half-deaf/blind to everything.

He can only hope it wouldn’t even as the situation worsen and his heir was poofed away to his guardians’ pasts. So Primo gave him much comfort as possible.

Then that checkered clothed man offered that accursed deal. To his regret after the time jumps ordeal was over, his chosen heir agreed.

So Primo made it as formal as possible for it hurt so much to see this young boy giving up part of his very being in the name of protecting his family…

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Giotto and Ieyasu lived and died while Primo lived on as a will, but now he suffered a fate worse than death. The ring broke once again, only this time was no miracle last minute salvation.

Now there is nothing to link him again to the living world. Sometimes Daemon visits him, but all he sees is darkness smothering him as if centuries passed by.

Primo wonders how his guardians' Wills are doing. But most of all how Tsunayoshi is doing with a broken Will. Time is broken and can be fixed, but the Will is damaged, scarred forevermore.

Primo prays once more for someone to saved Tsunayoshi from himself and the lingering dark flames that touched the boy twice before.

Then he remembers flickers of his dreams of a young man, so like himself which Giotto's wife calling him Tunafish…


End file.
